A Certain Project
by Xeno01
Summary: When science and magic collide, an unlimited number of worlds will be created.


**Hello everyone! With this story I inaugurate my "To Aru Project", my project for the creation of my next To Aru fanfiction series ****which I will introduce ****together with a very special character.**

**Have you ever wanted a character like Zelretch in the ToAru**** series****?**

**Disclaimer: the To aru majutsu no index series is owned by Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

**The traveler**

He was born and raised in a world of science and magic, a beautiful world where humanity had prospered and obtained great developments in every field of knowledge. If someone were asked on whether science and magic could usually cohabit, people would have said no. But in that world it wasn't. After centuries of conflict, science and magic eventually found a common path and had progressed together.

Magic had achieved great achievements by studying the trees of life and reaching understanding even in the territory of the gods and such knowledge was available to every human being. Science had also reached great developments allowing at a certain point to easily make interstellar journeys, moreover the scientific sector had great successes in the development of the esper capacities. Esper were the scientific counterpart of magicians and their existence was of fundamental importance for research on the evolutionary potential of human beings.

Science and magic were united, supporting each other and obtaining in a few hundred years goals once believed unattainable.

That world in which the traveler lived was perfect and peaceful, but one day things changed. Humanity had found a way to make interdimensional journeys and so began explorations of the various universes they could access.

The multiverse was full of worlds similar to the Earth but yet unique, in some the magic was developed in others plus science, in others none of the two had developed and in some there was not even the human race. Each universe had its own civilization from which to gain new knowledge and resources, strangely, however, none of these had in turn developed knowledge of interdimensional travel.

One day they clashed with a malevolent universe whose inhabitants wanted to conquer and destroy them. Thus, began the great inter-universal war that would have marked the fate of various worlds.

Wizards and esper were called to arms in the end to fight the fearsome enemy and restore peace. In the course of the war no one was spared, each in one way or another ended up involved in the battles, many died. The clashes were bloody and extended into the deep space, stars and planets were destroyed and regardless of how each one fought with determination and with the best strategy, neither of the two universes managed to prevail over the other.

Eventually the great inter-universal war ended there were no victors, both worlds had been completely destroyed and none had survived in the end, except one.

* * *

Ryuichi, this was his name. He was a man of about thirty years with silver hair and scarlet red eyes and he was the only survivor of the fearsome war that had reduced the cosmos to ashes. One of the most powerful esper in his world, a great fighter and with great knowledge of interdimensional travel, he fought to the last, always pushing himself to the front line to protect his companions. However strong he was, he could not prevent the sad outcome of the conflict, his companions sooner or later fell one after another on the battlefield and he could do nothing to save them, and eventually the two universes ended up in the final battle to collide with the natural destruction of both.

He managed to save himself at the last moment by exploiting inter-universal technology to escape to another universe, far enough away not to be involved in the collision of the worlds. He wanted to save someone else but failed, his friends were dead, his family was dead and his house no longer existed.

He was alone.

What he had left to do was to wait for his death to arrive even as he succumbed to his injuries.

Against all expectations, some magicians came to his rescue and tried to heal his wounds. However, the wounds were too severe to be healed by conventional means, so they opted for an alternative, to completely modify Ryuichi's body and make it an immortal.

In the end the man recovered and his saviors explained to him what they had done, they had saved him by giving him an immortal body, but in doing so, he had to pay the price. His Esper abilities. First he had lost his world and now he had also lost the source of his strength and pride, the man could not be more demoralized, he just wanted to die and find peace but those magicians encouraged him to live in order to keep alive the memory of his world.

Touched by those words, Ryuichi used his last strength to gradually find the will to live, for his world and for himself. As time passed the former esper had found a new home and had started studying magic, now that he was no longer an esper, he wanted to regain a new kind of power and with this new body now had an infinite number of possibilities.

In a short time he became a very skilled magician and with the knowledge acquired both in this world and inherited from the old one he created a whole form of magic, interdimensional magic. Combining magic and technologies of his universe that he had brought with him, he could freely move between the universes and even travel with ease in space and time, seeing every possible place and time.

He had a strong desire to explore, and to learn everything about the places he went to. Thus it was that he began his journey across the multiverse.

He would have lived perhaps forever and had promised himself that no matter how much time passed he would appreciate every moment of his life and he would treasure, on his journey he saw countless civilizations, learning everything both in science and magic. Especially in the latter case his understanding of magic had become almost unparalleled even in the multitude of worlds, to the point that he could have become a magic god if he had wanted, but never taken that road, since once he became a god, he would gradually lose his humanity.

Although he had this enormous power there were things he could not do, like going back in time to save his world from destruction because it would cause a time paradox. There were points in time and space that were inaccessible and he would be rejected whenever he tried, similar to a physical phenomenon when two magnets with the same polarity were forcibly approached only to repel each other.

Furthermore, in the epochs that he could visit along the timelines it could be distinguished two types of events that followed one another, mobile and fixed events. The mobile events were those in which he could easily interfere without causing harm to human history, while fixed events were those that could not be changed and if changed would bring negative consequences history, even if they were sometimes unpleasant events, he would not interfere and would follow the policy of the lesser evil.

In his long life, in addition to exploring, he also dedicated himself to protecting the innumerable universes from threats that the inhabitants could not manage, in order to prevent them from ending up like his world. After thousands of years, however, he grew bored, the multiverse was infinite and almost certain he would have found something to entertain with but he was really starting to get bored, many civilizations often ended up making the same choices every time becoming predictable and boring.

His attention was often concentrated in the Academy City of the twenty-first century, the world capital of the scientific side and where esper skills were developed. It was an interesting place, because everyday was interesting, the students who spent their days partly in normalcy and partly involved in amusing clashes with the supernatural, in particular focused on some young people in particular.

Levels 5 were interesting and eccentric individuals who almost always found themselves in action scenes and struggling within the dark side of the city. In particular two of them, the No1 and No3, the Accelerator and the Railgun, two heroes who faced the dark side of the world to protect their loved ones, Mikoto Misaka as the classic heroine that everyone would love and Accelerator like the overpowered antihero who would destroy all his adversaries.

There were also other characters who attracted his attention, members of the Judgment who fought criminals, levels 0 who tried to overcome their limitations and accomplish things that nobody would have expected, especially in a society that decreed that power was everything.

There were also unusual events related to the magical side, in particular the adventures of the Imagine Breaker owner, Touma Kamijou who, since he had met a certain nun, was constantly involved in fights with wizards.

The world seemed to revolve around their actions, because whatever choice they made would enormously influence the destiny of all humanity for better or for worse. For this he was so interested in these young people, although he more than anyone knew that the real destiny did not exist because everything was connected to randomness and to the relationship between cause and effect, there seemed to be an invisible line connecting them and making them unique.

However, their actions became repetitive and predictable, as well as disappointing. Each of them had enormous potential but never fully exploited and this was due to a number of annoying factors: science and magic were kept strongly separated and each faction rarely interacted with the other. There were individuals like Aleister Crowley and Laura Stuart although sometimes they are fun with their machinations and plans, were also terribly irritating, cruelly manipulated all those below them, put them against each other and to realize their ambitions nor would they allow the two factions to cohabit while keeping everyone in a heap of ignorance and mutual discord.

Among the various timelines there were subtle differences but the main problems were always those, people who manipulated in the shadows, people who believed that power was everything and people who relied too much on Imagine Breaker. Even if these worlds could be apparently peaceful they were also impoverished, they were dystopias with a false peace and without development.

Ryuichi was irritated by this, so he decided he would move things a little.

For someone like him who traveled freely between one universe and another, making changes in their lives would have been a boy's game. He would take Aleister's pawns in Academy City and he would make them his own, he would move the chess pieces in the way he wanted and although those plans that the leader of the scientific side organized were partly for a fair purpose, since they guaranteed a moderate security to the inhabitants of the scientific side, he would modify, however, those plans (which almost always ended in failure anyway) and he would send Aleister to get fucked.

* * *

There were many ways in which they could change their lives, it would have been enough to change the events that would permanently influence their lives, a single basic change would have caused a butterfly effect that would trigger a chain reaction of derived changes by creating a new timeline .

Create a world in which Accelerator was involved in a terrible battle against Othinus.

A world in which Accelerator and Misaka Mikoto were childhood friends.

A world in which during the experiment Radio Noise, against all odds the Railgun could defeat the strongest esper.

A world in which Kamijou and the Meltdowner got together.

These relationships between good girl and bad boy or good boy and bad girl were very exciting, they were unlikely loves but they brought the most incredible developments when they happened.

The person he found most interesting, however, was a certain white-haired boy, although he found himself most of the time on an initially obscure road, when he fought against the current to change his destiny he became interesting. Whether it was doing good would have done good even in a path of darkness or that it was his power if he had been reduced by a handicap or not he would have exceeded his limits by becoming stronger and stronger by protecting those around him.

He created worlds where he would become a hero.

One in which he became an idol with Meigo Arisa.

One in which he fell in love with the Meltdowner.

One in which he would have lived many adventures on the magical side together with his student Estelle.

And one even where he had a huge harem.

He also broken the limits of esper and magicians, creating some worlds in which his two favorite levels 5 reached level 6 and in which levels 0 finally obtained skills, worlds in which Index would have had access to the full power of its grimoires, others in which both magicians and esper learned the hand to hand combat, others where IT in Imagine Breaker was freed and worlds where the wall that separated science and magic vanished.

He would also have created situations in which these people had to set aside their own ideals for the greater good.

He would also let the inhabitants of the various worlds meet each other, each with alternative versions of the same people.

But he would not have stopped only at this. He had a rule, always pushing himself beyond all limits, so he would bring people of that world together with equally distant worlds, where the laws of science and magic were completely different.

There was, for example, a distant region of the multiverse in which unusual wars of the Holy Grail occurred, most often in a city called Fuyuki, in that world he also met a cheerful magician with a magic similar to his with which he had made friendship.

There was a world populated by dangerous creatures known as Grimm.

A world in which supernatural powers appeared only in the form of alchemy.

And then there were worlds without the supernatural, the one that had most affected Ryuuichi among the latter was a world populated by dangerous man-eating giants that cornered humanity to the brink. If he had brought _his guys_ into this world how much would they have been influenced?

The magician was cheerful, very cheerful, he could now finally make substantial and interesting changes in these worlds, he also distributed some of his knowledge on the temporal journey so that the various worlds could make the most of this knowledge by making sure that they too were the ones to take the initiative and act most of the time unnoticed.

He was careful not to give too much knowledge to a single world, to be sure that no one would use that knowledge irreparably damage their universe.

Thus expected, the births of new timelines began, he would observe the development of each of them and the events of its inhabitants. Waiting in silence and waiting for one day one of those worlds would become like his.

A wonderful world that could be called home.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you all liked my ideas for my next fanfiction and crossover, I hope you also enjoyed my OC. Ryuichi is very similar to Zelretch but at the same time is more moral, he will make many appearances in my stories, holding important roles or making simple cameos.**

**When science and magic collide an epic adventure will begin!**


End file.
